


wednesday; a reason to ship it

by fightingtheblankpage



Series: Allydia Week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtheblankpage/pseuds/fightingtheblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathe out, breathe in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wednesday; a reason to ship it

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of the Allydia Week challenge.

Lydia is scared.

She’s decided not to be, not anymore – with the security of Jackson, and her life getting back to normal, and the prospect of finally leaving Beacon Hills looming ahead. Lydia started feeling safe, and so she forgot about all the things that made her afraid in the beginning. She stashed them away in her mind, just like she stashes facts: clinical, to be used for future reference, but never _felt_.

Lydia hasn’t been scared in a long enough time that when it hits her, it’s all fresh and like the first time. Breath escaping, heart dancing, fingertips cold and sticky with drying sweat.

Lydia cares, and so she’s scared. She isn’t afraid _for_ Allison, at least not more that she’s afraid _of_ her. Allison is different now, is a distorted version of herself, one so fractured that it hurts to look at her. Lydia’s eyes are sliding along the fractures, like she can’t quite look straight at Allison.

Allison, in turn, holds her gaze steadily. She’s perfectly still, holding her breath. She looks at Lydia down the slim lines of her bow; her spine is a perfect curve and her hands graceful things that Lydia would appreciate, in any other situation.

Not now, though. Not when her mind is supplying her with all those minute details: that they are standing close enough that the arrow will shatter Lydia’s chest like it’s glass. That Allison will let go of the arrow the moment she lets out her breath.

Allison breathes out, and then breathes in. She doesn’t shoot. “You know why I’m doing this,” she says, and Lydia wonders if _Allison_ knows. “You know what you are now, Lydia.”

She doesn’t. It’s all a blur to her, she just knows that the inside of her head feels different, but what does it mean? She can rearrange it, she’s regaining control of her mind, it’s not a problem. If Lydia trusts anything, it’s her mind. There was a time when she couldn’t, but she can now. There was a time when she could trust Allison – or was there? “Allison, please,” she says.

Allison breathes out, and then she breathes in. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t.”

Lydia’s hands are shaking so badly she knows that even if she had a weapon to defend herself, she wouldn’t be able to wield it. Her mind is blank. Allison knows all the reason there are: because you’re my best friend. Because you force me to be honest. Because you see right through me.

Because I love you, and sometimes, sometimes I think you could love me, too.

Allison breathes out, and Lydia watches the fletching slip between her fingers.


End file.
